


Now Truly Happy

by Multifiiction



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: After Jaskier left Geralt’s side, he found you.
Relationships: Jaskier & Reader, Jaskier & You, Jaskier / Reader, Jaskier / You, Jaskier x reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	Now Truly Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Written in Geralt's POV

Geralt hated to admit, but he kind of missed the Bard. He needed distraction and Jaskier always brought him just that. Let it be his singing or talkative nature.  
And he hated to admit that. Now he was alone with his horse again, just like he wanted, but was it really what he wanted?  
Years passed.  
Yet he still didn’t see a sign of the Bard. Geralt figured Jaskier might be dead. But Geralt couldn’t fully believe that shine the Bard always found a way out of situations.  
Then more years passed, Geralt went to war.  
It had been five years since the last time he saw Jaskier, and at that point, Geralt accepted the fact that he might never see Jaskier again.  
One day, he was traveling when he came across a small village. And sure enough, he heard the music. A lute and a man singing. As Geralt walked further into the village, surely enough, he found the Bard. Sitting on a house’s porch, leaning against the doorframe as he played his instrument.  
Geralt tied his horse against a post he found and walked over to his friend. He knew he needed to apologize for his harsh words, even if it was years ago.  
Jaskier didn’t notice Geralt approaching, he was so focused on his singing. By the time he did, Geralt was already standing at the gate, looking like he was asking for permission to go in. What Geralt didn’t know is that the small house that he just approached and stood at was Jaskier’s.  
“Geralt?” Jaskier asked, not sure if he was seeing things or his old friend was really standing in front of him.  
“Jakier.” Geralt said, with a slight smile on his face.  
“Oh my- is that really you?!” Jaskier asked as he finally put his lute down and stood up.  
Geralt moved a tad bit closer.  
“How long has it been? YEARS. I heard you went to the war. If you can tell me about it, I’ll write a song! This feels just like old times.” said Jaskier, a smile never leaving his face.  
“Look, Jaskier, I need to apologize. I wasn’t fair, the things I said-“  
“Oh, please! There’s no need for that. I was never angry, to begin with. Yeah, you were unfair, but it was a sensitive moment for you.”  
Geralt was really glad to hear that. But before he could answer, they both got startled when the lute got knocked over. They both looked back at the porch to find a small toddler, probably barely one year old, playing with the instrument. She was about to pick it up and probably try to eat it when Jaskier stopped her.  
“Lilith! How many times have I told you to not eat my lute?” This shocked Geralt. He watched as the small girl giggled and reached out to be picked up. Jaskier picked the child up and turned back to the witcher.  
“Geralt. Meet my lovely daughter, Lilith. Lili, meet Geralt, he’s a friend of daddy’s.”  
Geralt was speechless. He never saw Jaskier to become a dad. He was always the attention-seeking one, and a baby required a lot of attention, Geralt couldn’t really see that work.  
“How?” was all Geralt could ask as he looked at the child, the girl was occupied with his father’s ring.  
“I do hope you know how babies are made Geralt. But if you meant it like how was she brought upon this world. Well, during the war, I didn’t know where to go, a lovely woman took me in and her daughter became my muse, my love, my one and only. And this is my life now, I guess. A house, a wife and a child…not too bad.” Jaskier explained his story rather vaguely.  
Truth is that he was running away from a group of men when he got injured and was left to die. But someone found him and he woke up in a house. The woman helped him and healed him. The woman’s daughter also helped him to heal and during his stay, they fell in love.  
“Lunch’s ready.” came the voice from inside the house then you walked out to see your husband and daughter talking to a man. You instantly recognized the man and put two and two together. “I assumed that you are the famous witcher my husband likes to sing so much about.”  
“Geralt, this is my wife, Y/N. Y/N, this is Geralt, I told you about him before.”  
The Witcher couldn’t believe his ears or his eyes. Jaskier had a wife and a child. He made the commitment and settled down.  
“Will you join us for lunch?” you asked Geralt, as you saw that he clearly was confused by the situation. To be honest, you were too, Jaskier told you about the way he used to be with women and life in general, so you were worried that marriage and a serious relationship might not be what he wants, but you turned out to be wrong.  
Jaskier turned out to be a fantastic husband and lover, he was always there for you and stayed with you. It was his idea to even start a family. And to see him playing around with Lilith was pure joy. The little girl really became the meaning of his life.  
“Yes! Geralt, stay for the night! This is the least I can do after how many times you saved my life.”  
After all of them ate, Lilith was put to bed for her afternoon nap. In the meanwhile the men had time to catch up, well it was mostly Jaskier talking, while you listened to everything from the kitchen.  
Geralt learned that you worked as a doctor in the village and Jaskier was still making money with his singing. Geralt also learned that you enjoy your husband’s singing very much. He also learned that Jaskier wanted another child, but you wanted to wait until your daughter would get bigger.  
When Geralt left the next day, he felt as if a heavyweight got lifted off of his shoulders. He got to apologize and was at peace now. He also learned that Jaskier was now truly happy. Before he left he promised himself that he will visit the small family more. Since he found so much joy in that house.  
Geralt truly was happy for his friend.


End file.
